Barry & New Girl
by Hailiebugg17
Summary: When Isabelle (AKA THE NEW KID) had Barry as a tour guide, they where became best friends ever since. Join Barry & Isabelle on their journey of being superheros and conquer love at the same time.


This is where it all started the first day of school. I forgot to mention my name is Isabelle Bartlett. "First day of school this is going to be interesting." I notices that I am going to be late, so I ran to school.

* * *

At School

I got my schedule, but the bad part was is that I didn't know anyone. Luckily the school told me that I had a tour guide so maybe I can make friends with this person.

"Hi you most be the new girl…I am Barry Allen" Barry gestured to shake my hand.

"Yes nice to meet you…I am Isabelle Bartlett" I take the gesture and shakes his hand.

1 hour later

"And this is it the gym" Barry showing me the whole untied gym.

"Such a big school." I commented.

"It was really nice meeting you, I hope we can become friends." He waved good bye. All I thought in that moment was he is such a nice boy and I really do hope we become friend.

Let's just skip to the interesting part.

* * *

5 months later

So yes me and Barry did become really close friends in such a small period of time. The beginning of the day was so normal till the end of the day. Star labs was working on a particle Excelerator… until it exploded. See some how I got hit with lighting and so did Barry, we were just walking around minding our one business until "Boom" and we passed out. Let's just say we passed out to Coma and them we didn't wake up till 9 months

* * *

9 months later

Barry woke up first and he felt different. He went to the mirror and looked at himself

"Lighting gave me abs?" He questioned. He glanced over at me and saw me in a deep sleep.

"Oh no, is she going to be ok?" He asked

"Hi Barry I am Caitlin Snow I work in star labs, and to answer your questioned we don't know for sure?" Barry looked worried and was pacing

"Hi Barry I am Cisco Ramon I was with you the whole time and like Caitlin said we don't know." Cisco was trying to make Barry be calm but it obviously didn't work.

"Barry there you are. I am happy you are safe" Joe came running in. Joe is Barry's Guardian. When Barry was about 10-11 he watched his mother get killed by a bright orange and yellow object. You might be wondering where his father is, his father is at prison for killing his mother, Barry still doesn't believe that his father did it and I believe him.

"I was so scared Barry I thought I would lose you and I don't want to loose my big brother." Stated iris. Iris is Joe's daughter and technically Barry's younger sister, she is about 10 and she is adorable I have met her before.

"What is going on where am I." Yes I finally woke up from coma, to see Barry and his family and strangers I don't know.

"Isabelle I was getting so worried you wouldn't wake up." Barry went and startled me with and embrace.

"So what even happen to us?" I questioned.

"We don't know but we might have a theory of what is going on, By the way I am Caitlin Snow"

"Yeah we ran some test and we think you guys can run, as in really fast,and I am Cisco Ramon"

"We can what?" Me and Barry said in unison

"The only way to find out is to run on our treadmill" Caitlin stated

"Isabelle I will go first because I don't want you to hurt yourself." Barry jogged to the treadmill and started it up.

"You guys look like you are thing." Cisco stated the obvious.

"No we are just really close friends and plus he has a girlfriend." I pointed out. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Barry has a girlfriend, to be honest she is a brat. Her name is Lily Edwards, they have been going out for about a year now, so I don't think they are ever going to brake up anytime soon. She always never liked me, she thought I would always flirt with Barry, but luckily and he stood up for me on that one. They kind of had been off and on a lot of the time. I always have gave Barry lectures why he shouldn't be with that girl, but it never worked. The thing is, is he is happy.

Barry finally got on the treadmill and ran and I couldn't believe my eyes I think I was seeing things.

"Yup our test where right you guys are media humans, well Barry bonds is, how about you try Isabelle" Caitlin pushed me. I got on the treadmill and I was running so fast. I was as fast as light, I couldn't believe it me and Barry had the

* * *

A couple of hours later

"Is our friction suits done yet?" Barry questioned.

"Yes, and I think I got good names for you two. Barry will be 'THE FLASH' Isabelle you will be 'LIGHTNING'" I thought to myself those are some cool names.

"We need to get to business. Cisco how do we know there is media humans trying to destroy Earth?" I was questioning everything right now.

"I put a tracker on my computer and I hacked all cameras and plus their power we can sense.." Cisco was very bright. The computer started to make noises, and we knew we had a mission. Cisco had but ear pieces in our suits.

"Hey guys, you aren't fighting a meda human you are dealing with a robbery." Me and Barry weren't disappointed because we knew that this is our first time doing this. Once we got there, there was a man with a sack, trying to steal money out of a safe. Me and Barry tried to stop him, but I fainted, I couldn't catch my breath. Barry scooped me up and ran to STAR labs. He wasn't fast enough and he fainted which lead me to have a bloody nose and a sprained wrist when he dropped me.

"Hey guys you up." Cisco waved his hands up and down, to make sure we were still alive. I was half a sleep and started to hear "CLICK CLACK" from high heels, I thought it was just Caitlin but it wasn't. It was non other then Lily Edwards. You are probably wondering why she is here, but somehow Cisco invited her. He doesn't know how sassy she is and how mean she is.

"Bear Bear" that is all I hear from her mouth. "Oh and your little trashy friend Isabelle." Great I am the trashy friend. I am telling you I hate this girl.

"Hey Babe" I can't believe Barry doesn't even stand up for me this one time, so I to thought I could stand up for myself

"Hey Brat, don't tell me you brought your little Chihuahua." Barry looked at me like I had 2 heads. Great now he is going to lecture me about how I am bad to his girlfriend


End file.
